Best Case Scenario
by miss.SunFlower
Summary: During the festival, Flynn and Rapunzel discuss how to see each other again after he's taken her back to her tower as promised. If only things were that easy, right? Kinda fluffy and sweet, but hey! So's the pairing!


**Disclaimer; I do not own Tangled, Rapunzel, or Flynn. Heck, if I owned Flynn do you THINK I'd be here WRITING about him? Hm? ;)**

**(Authors note; planned on making one story for all my one shots, and eventually, probably, will. But right now I like them separated.)**

Best Case Scenario

He'd taken her hand so as to not lose her in the crowds of people as they rushed to their own designated place for the lighting of the lanterns. It wasn't supposed to start for another hour or so, but they liked to be prepared Flynn supposed. Truthfully, he'd never seen the Lost Princess's festival so close in his life. As a child he'd had no real interest in leaving the orphanage to see people world's better off than him. And later, well, the further from population meant the further from guards – days and events held no importance to him.

And infectious as the whole celebration atmosphere was, he'd really paid attention to little but Rapunzel that afternoon. The entirety of the previous day he'd found her excitement and joy in every little thing nearly sickening. Somehow, it had become endearing. Enough that it had become a bit of a contest of his, to see how many times he could get Blondie's face to light up. He'd soon lost count, which was half the fun.

So there they were, wandering another street, and he remembered he hadn't let go of her hand though the crowds had dispersed. She was swinging the clasped hands between them like a 5 year old and he was chuckling at nothing in particular, complimenting her at all but inventing a new dance that day.

The smile faded, just enough for Flynn to notice, but not enough to worry him. "What?" He asked.

She let out a nervous sounding laugh, "Nothing – we just didn't get to dance."

He chuckled again, wondering to himself if this was a good thing or not. In the instant of holding her before it had ended dancing had not been the first thing on his mind. He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, "We'll just have to do so when the next celebration of whatever occurs." He held up a hand and gestured to the festive streets dramatically.

But she didn't giggle, or even smile. "I'd love that. But, Eugene you know you're taking me back tomorrow."

His brow furrowed, as he still didn't understand why she'd be returning after everything she'd seen and done. What he'd seen of her tower whilst in and out of consciousness was small and confined. There was a whole world around her that she already fit perfectly in. What on earth would she be going back to?

Well, apart from her mother. He supposed, with his limited parental knowledge, that WAS pretty major.

"Well, you've left, befriended bandits, and thugs, and no one has even looked twice at your hair," Well, they had. But not for the reasons she'd worried about earlier. "Certainly your mother will let you come out again after you've told her that…" He trailed off as she looked down, embarrassed. He caught on suddenly, "You aren't going to tell her you left…?"

She met his eyes, hers green and troubled. He wondered if he'd missed something. "No- I…" She went silent for a long time before mumbling, "She'll never let me leave again, I know it."

"How'd you go this time, then? She wasn't there when I came…"

She shook her head, "She'd left to get me paints for- for my birthday. I doubt she'll do so any time soon. Not after this."

He shook his head back, directing her down another street toward the harbor where a boat waited for them. He wouldn't let that get in the way of plotting, "Still, she obviously leaves often. Next time she does-"

"How would you know when that was?"

Flynn paused, thinking for a moment, before resuming a dramatic voice, as though telling a story, "Next time your mother leaves, for a few days, a week maybe, you send a sign-" He looked around for something, "Pascal. He'd find me-"

"Because you plan on taking up permanent residence here?" She asked dryly.

He laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ehh, no. He'll find Maxie, there." He jerked his thumb to indicate the horse walking behind them with a chameleon on his back as if both were subtly giving them space, "He knows my scent better than any blood hound. He'd find me in less than 24 hours no doubt."

He got a small laugh for that, and continued with almost excitement. She had that affect. "He'd find me and I'd know I could take you away once again. We'd ride to that tower of yours and I'd call 'Rapunzel! Let down your hair!'"

She smiled a shy grin, "Mother says that."

He made a dramatic cringe at being compared to that woman, but shrugged it off, "Ahah, but I wouldn't be climbing up – you would be coming down. And off on our noble horse we'd ride for another adventure of Flynn and Rapunzel." Was it bad that he was really very much liking this idea?

"Eugene and Rapunzel."

"That too."

She laughed, but let it fade, "Say she bound the windows closed, so only she could get through."

"She would do that?"

Silence.

This woman was really beginning to bother him. How could anyone be THAT protective because of some hair? He kept his tone light, cocking his head to gaze intently at her, "The Rapunzel I know has gotten through things much worse than a couple locks."

That earned him another laugh, "The infamous Flynn Rider's gotten through his share of locks I'd bet. I wonder if he could teach me… What do you think, Eugene?"

He grinned at her, probably looking insanely foolish, "I think the one time Flynn Rider's ever been caught it was by hair, and not lock." She let out a string of giggles at that – as she seemed to anytime he brought up her achievement of catching the Kingdom's greatest thief. "But I'm sure he knows his way around most confinements. Assuming you are confined."

"I think I will be." She looked sad but perked up nearly instantly, "So let's enjoy this!"

He wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. Still, as he nodded he couldn't keep from adding, "Until the next time."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling as though against her will "Until the next time." She agreed.

And he knew once she was dropped back at her tower that next time would be all he'd think of.


End file.
